


Forever

by KayleighH2203



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203





	Forever

You slammed backwards into the wall, laughing as he pressed his body against you, a low growl in his chest.  
“Alone at last,” he said against your lips as he tilted your chin up, “That was the longest wedding I have ever attended.”  
“Well, I actually enjoyed our wedding, Bard,” you said, your hand sliding up his chest to loosen the ties on his shirt.  
“As did I, love,” he replied as he removed the ties and pins from your hair, letting it fall about your shoulders, “But I couldn’t wait to have you all to myself.” He pressed into you more, making you gasp as you felt something hard jab you in the stomach before grinning. He kissed you, his lips teasing yours.  
“Stop playing coy,” you whispered as he pulled back, “I’ve had four months of that since you asked me to marry you.”  
“As you wish, my lady,” he laughed, lifting you up into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed you deeply, his tongue sliding against your lips until you opened up for him, meeting his with your own.

He carried you through the house to the stairs and up into the bedroom. He laid you down on the soft bed, trailing kisses down your neck and across your clavicles, his teeth grazing your skin and his tongue soothing the slight sting. His hands smoothed down over the dress, finding the laces at the sides and loosening them. He whispered promises and declarations of love as he untied them. His hands ran over your body, sliding inside the dress and cupping your breasts, his thumbs running over your nipples. You sighed, your back arching, pressing against his body. Your hands pushed off his long coat and his shirt.  
“So beautiful,” he whispered into your hair, “And all mine.” With a strong tug, he pulled your dress down off your shoulders to your waist, freeing your breasts. He growled hungrily as he lowered his head and suckled on one. You shuddered, one hand coming up, entwining your fingers in his long hair, holding him there. He began to lift up your skirts, running his hands up your thighs. He pulled back from your breast.  
“Madam, it appears you forgot your undergarments on your wedding day,” he said softly.

You smiled up at him and parted your legs slightly. He pressed one more kiss to your breast before sliding back down your body. His head dipped between your legs, lifting one over his shoulder as he leaned in and gently licked at your folds. You sighed, tilting your hips into his mouth.  
“You taste delicious, love,” he whispered against you, “I want more.” His hot mouth descended on you, greedily taking as much as he could, his tongue plundering your wetness. You began to buck your hips into his touch, feeling the waves of pleasure ebb and flow through you as you gripped his head. Your fingernails scraping on his scalp made him grunt and double his efforts. You could feel a tightening inside you and you desperately began to seek an end to it, letting out soft pants and moans. They intermingled in the air with Bard’s grunts and sighs. Suddenly he pulled back with a chaste kiss. You whimpered as the edge faded.  
“I’m sorry, love,” he said as he knelt back, “I have to, I have to be inside you. You’re so damn hot and wet. Forgive me if I can’t wait to take all our clothes off.”

He pulled off his belt and slid his pants down just far enough to free his length from its confinement. He crawled back over you, kissing you with passion, his tongue battling yours as he pressed against you. You sighed into his mouth as he began to push past your outer folds, slowly sinking into your welcoming heat. He groaned as he buried himself in you to the hilt.  
“Oh, love,” he sighed, “You feel so wonderful.” He began to kiss your neck as he rocked against you, stroking against your insides. The pleasurable tides started again almost instantly, his hands caressing every inch of you; your face, your neck, your breasts, your hips, even trailing down your thighs to wrap your legs around his waist. His thrusts grew more forceful as he panted in your ear. He pushed himself up on his arms and thrust forward again. You cried out as he struck a new spot inside you and you felt yourself clench around him.  
“Oh, love,” he whispered, “That felt wonderful.” He moved again and you cried out, louder this time. He began to thrust again, harder and faster, constantly striking that sweet spot inside you.  
“That’s it, love,” Bard grunted above you, “Louder, let everyone know that you’re mine, that I’m claiming you, for the rest of my days. I want everyone from the rats to the Master to hear you.” Your hands clawed at his arms as you threw your head back and screamed as you felt something snap inside you. Your pelvis undulated around him uncontrollably as your whole body shook.

His hand pulled your head back and he kissed you hard as his body tightened, burying himself deep inside you. You felt a rush of warmth spreading inside you. Bard pulled back from the kiss to look at you.  
“Darling, that was…” he started, “Incredible…oh my love, I want to do that to you every night, I want to spill myself inside you every time. I never want to be without you.” His hand caressed your cheek as you both fought to catch your breath.  
“Promise me,” he whispered, “I’ll have you forever, love.”  
“I promise,” you whispered back, “Forever.”


End file.
